Casey Jr.
Julian Bernardino Movie Spoof in "Thomas and Friends". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Told by Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Alec Baldwin, Michael Angelis, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan for the US. Cast: *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Thomas # 1 (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as Edward # 2 (Casey Jr and Toyland Express are good friends, just like Thomas and Edward are) *Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry # 3 (Both brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Montana (from Play Safe) as Gordon # 4 (Both pompous, proud, blue, and father figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as James # 5 (Both vain and brother figures to Toyland Express and Edward) *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Percy # 6 (Casey Jr and Tootle are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Toby # 7 (Both old) *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Duck # 8 (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue (from Dora the Explorer) as Donald # 9 (Both Wise) *Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Douglas # 10 (Both Wise) *Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as Oliver # 11 (Toots and Ivor are best friends, just like Duck and Oliver are) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Emily # 12 (Both the main females and girlfriends to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Emma (from Jim Button) as Rosie # 13 (Both cute and girlfriends with Tootle and Percy) *Jones (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Charlie # 14 (Both smart) *Jake (from Budgie) as Stanley # 15 (Both nice to Casey Jr and Thomas) *Speedy McAllister (from Chuggington) as Billy # 16 (Both bossy) *Pufle (from Steam Train) as Bill # 17 *Scott (from The Dinosaur Train) as Ben # 18 *Humphrey (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Boco # 19 - (Both green, strong, and kind) *Melissa (from Onion Pacific) as Mavis # 20 *Silver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Devious Diesel # 21 (Both the main villains) *Pufferty (from Tickety Toc) as Fergus # 22 *Steve the Silver Engine as Arry # 23 *Mark the Strong Engine as Bert # 24 *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Diesel 10 # 25 (Both the main, strong, evil, and mean villains) *Samson (from The Brave Locomotive) as Splatter # 26 *Barker (from AICP Minneapolis 2007) as Dodge # 27 *Gilbert (from Droopy) as Derek # 28 *Mary (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Flora # 29 *Linus (from The Brave Locomotive) as Stepney # 30 (Both grateful) *Rocky as Himself # 31 *Billy the Tank Engine as Porter # 32 *Wilson (from Chuggington) as Salty # 33 *Timothy the Animal Train Engine as Harvey # 27 of 34 *Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Hiro # 35 or 51 *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Sir Topham Hatt *Brewster (from Chuggington) as dennis # 36 *Basil (from The Wind in The Willows) # 37 as Stephen *Harvey Zilth (from The Raccoons) # 38 as Connor *Beulah (from Anastasia) # 39 as Cailtlin *Shelbert (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Bash # 40 *Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Dash # 41 *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Ferdinand # 42 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Winston # 43 *Allen the New Mixed Traffic Engine as Den # 44 *Bart the Dark Engine as Dart # 45 *Speed Buggy (from Scooby Doo) as Fiery Flynn # 46 *Casey John (from Casey n' John Jones Jr) as Timothy # 47 *Marion as Herself # 48 *John (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Gator # 49 *Dave (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Reg # 50 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Lady # 51 (Both beautiful and girlfriends to Toots and Duck) *Emmet (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Stafford # 52 *Tom Jerry (from Onion Pacific) as Skarloey # 53 *Rasmus (from Rasmus) as Rheneas # 54 *Little Chug as Sir Handel # 55 *Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Peter Sam # 56 *Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Rusty # 57 *Edgar (from Magic Roundabout) as Duncan # 58 *Casey Joe (from Joel The Swedish Dragon) as Duke # 59 *Kidaroo (from The Wind in the Willows) as Smudger # 60 *Greendale Rocket (from Postman Pat) as Luke # 61 *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Victor # 62 *Abby (from Scooby Doo Foul Play in Funland) as Millie # 63 *Caboose (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad *Hegrid as Hector *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach (from Dumbo) as Annie *Casey Jr's Green Coach (from Dumbo) as Clarabel *Slip Coaches as Themselves *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Bertie # 64 *Mater (from Cars) as Terence # 65 *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Trevor # 66 *Frank (from Cars) as Bulgy # 67 *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as George # 68 *Lizzie (Cars) as Caroline # 69 *Oliver the Vast as Bulstrode # 70 *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cranky *Alan Mack (from Cars) as Butch # 71 *emma (from Harry and his bucketful of dinosaur) as belle 72 or 2610 *matt (harry and his bucketful of dinosaur) as Ryan 73 *Little Toot (from Little Toot and Melody Time) as skiff 74 *sir Handel Peter Sam and rusty as mike Rex and Bert 75 76 and 77 *Molly as Ashima 78 *Edward as Rajiv 79 *Lady as Gina 80 *Boco as etienne 81 *Gordon as axel 82 *Mavis as Frieda 83 *hiro as yong bao 84 *neville as Shane 85 *diesel arry Bert splatter and dodge as five shunters diesel 86 *henry as flying Scotsman 87 *Shawn as Arthur 88 *spencer as Vinnie 89 *ferdinand as carlos 90 *logan as Raul 91 *salty As ivan 92 *stepney as Philip 93 *toby as Glynn 94 *percy as Samson 95 *Old puffer pete (from chuggington) as whiff 96 *Puffa as scruff 97 *Minvera (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Daisy 98 *Pete from (the little engine that could) as Murdoch 99 *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Merrick *Big Mikey as Merrick *Jack, Alfie, Byron, Ned, Isabella, Nelson, and Oliver (Pack) as Themselves *Chinese Dragon as Himself *Thomas Bandicoot and Emily Bandicoot (from Thomas Bash) as Thomas's Driver and Fireman *Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails the Fox (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Edward's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (from Little Einsteins) as Henry's Driver and Fireman *Knuckles and Shadow (from Sonic the Hedgehog) as Gordon's Driver and Fireman *Popeye and Bluto (from Popeye) as James's Driver and Fireman *Rocko and Sheila (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Percy's Driver and Fireman *Barney and BJ (from Barney) as Toby's Driver and Fireman *Porky Pig (from Porky's Railroad) and Fix It Felix Jr. (Tonic Trouble) as Duck's Driver and Fireman *Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, Peppy Hare, and Slippy Toad (from Star Fox) as Donald and Douglas's Drivers and Firemen *Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine) and Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Oliver's Driver and Fireman *Ash Ketchum and May Maple (from Pokemon) as Emily's Driver and Fireman *Wreck It Ralph (from Wreck It Ralph) and Yoshi (from Mario) as Murdoch's Driver and Fireman *Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia (from Star Wars) as Arthur's Driver and Fireman *Numbuh One and Numbuh Three-Sixty-Two (from Codename: Kids Next Door) as Molly's Driver and Fireman *Quincy & Leo (Little Einsteins), Emery Elizabeth & Princess Irene (Magic Gift of the Snowman and The Princess and the Goblin), Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer), Porky (Porky's Railroad), Little Tim (Play Safe), Jones the Steam (Ivor the Engine), Popeye (Popeye), Bluto (Popeye), Thomas and Emily (Thomas Bash), Thomas (Thomas 1), , Henry (The Brave Locomotive), Thomas (Super Thomas Galaxy 2), Stepney (Stepney Bandicoot), Thomas (Thomas Bandicoot 1, 2, and 3), James and Henry (Super Thomas Sunshine), , and Thomas and Stanley (The Casey Jr Circus Train Show) as Other Drivers and Firemen *Isabella, Candance, Ly the Fairy, Coco Bandicoot, Tawna Bandicoot, Cynder, Elora, Zoe, Bianca, Paulina, Dixie Kong, Candy Kong, Tiny Kong, Wrinkley Kong, Princess Rosalina, Princess Daisy, and Birdo (Phineas & Ferb, Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro Donkey Kong, & Mario) as The Dutch Girls *Eddie (Maisy Mouse) as The Elephant Special Guests From Shining Time Station *Mr. Conductor (Ringo Starr, George Carlin, and Alec Baldwin) - Mario (Super Mario Bros) *Stacy Jones - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros) *Schemer - Lampwick (Pinocchio) *Tanya - Tily (Rayman) *Matt - Grandpa Lou (Rugrats) *Harry Cupper - Hunter (Spyro the Dragon) *Billy Twofeathers - Tricky (Star Fox) *Dan - Crash Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Becky - Coco Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Kara - Tawna Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *JB King - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) *Tito Swing - Agent Ed (Tonic Trouble) *DiDi - Suzy (Tonic Trouble) *Grace - Princess Daisy (Super Mario Bros) *Tex - Bowser Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Rex - Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Midge Smoot - Wendy O' Koopa (Super Mario Bros) *Mayor Flopdinger - Globox (Rayman) *Ginny - Uglette (Rayman) *Vickie - Razorwife (Rayman) *Schemee - Grumpy (Snow White) *Buster the Bully - Andre (Rayman) *Evil Worker 1 - Evil Rayman *Evil Worker 2 - Evil Globox *Felix - Spike (Tom and Jerry) *Barton Winslow - Mr. Dumpty (Babes in Toyland) *Mr. Nicholas - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Mr. Conductor's Evil Twin - Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Tucker - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Midge Smoot's Granddaughters - Cream and Cosmo (Sonic) *Hobart Hume - Gaul The Dark Master (Spyro the Dragon) *Edmund - Uncle Chuck (Sonic) *Rusty - Johnny Appleseed (Melody Time) *Prince Michael Mikey - Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *The Queen - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Amazo the Great - Merlin (Looney Tunes) *Bull - Henchmen 800 (Rayman) *Biff - Henchmen 1000 (Rayman) *Kit - Pauline (Super Mario Bros) *Max - Grandpa Max (Ben 10) *Ned Kincaid - Rayman (Rayman) *Mr. Conductor's Sister - Betilla (Rayman) *Schemer's Mother (If Schemer's Mother had appeared in STS episodes) - Ly the Fairy (Rayman) *Robby the Robot - Robot Jones (Whatever Happened To Robot Jones?) *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - The Casey Jr & Friends Characters 17 Episodes from Seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10, 12, 15: *Casey Jr Gets Tricked - Narrated By Ringo Starr for the US. *Toyland Express Helps Out - Narrated By Ringo Starr for the US. *Rustee Rails and the Elephant - Narrated By George Carlin for the US. *Casey Jr and the Circus - Narrated By Michael Brandon for the US. *Blue and Huey - Narrated By George Carlin for the US. *Rustee Rails's Special Coal - Narrated By Ringo Starr for the US. *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree - Narrated By George Carlin for the US. *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon - Narrated By George Carlin for the US. *Tootle and the Carnival - Narrated By Michael Brandon for the US. *Tower Bugs - Narrated By Alec Baldwin for the US. *Emma's Carnival Special - Narrated By Michael Brandon for the US. *Trouble for Casey Jr - Narrated By Ringo Starr for the US. *The Flying Weasel - Narrated By Ringo Starr for the US. *A Better View For Montana - Narrated By Alec Baldwin for the US. *Fiery Speed Buggy - Narrated By Michael Brandon for the US. *Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach - Narrated By Alec Baldwin for the US. *Jebidiah and the Windmill - Narrated By Michael Brandon for the US. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav 15 Songs *Down by the Docks *Casey Junior *The Three Caballeros *Saludos Amigos *﻿Casey Junior, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Emelius Browne *Tootle's Sea Trip *Budgie the Helicopter *Blue`s Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be A Disney Character *A Really Useful Disney Character *Disneyland's Song *Sodor Railway's Song Episodes: The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends. *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: Intro and Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Rustee Rails and the Elephant (George Carlin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Blue and Huey (George Carlin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Rustee Rails's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Tower Bugs (Alec Baldwin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Emma's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Trouble for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr-US). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Casey Jr, Tootle, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin). *The Best of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Jebidiah and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) and The Ending. The Amazing World of Casey Jr and Friends. * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro Casey Jr and Lightning McQueen's Great Race (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Pop Goes The Silver Fish (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Casey Jr and Tom Jerry's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Come Out, Rustee Rails! (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Rustee Rails to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Toots Takes Charge (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Harry Hogwarts Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: A Proud Day for Harry Hogwarts (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Montana and Farnsworth (Michael Brandon). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Toyland Express's Exploit (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Tootle's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Jebidiah's Tightrope (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Harry Hogwarts in a Mess (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Steam Lokey to the Rescue (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Silver Fish's Devious Deeds (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: No Joke for Harry Hogwarts (George Carlin). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: A Close Shave for Toots (Ringo Starr-US). * The Amazing World of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 21: Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) and The Ending. The Further Adventures of Casey Jr and Friends. * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and Tootle's Predicament (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: A New Friend for Casey Jr. (Ringo Starr-US). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Halloween (Michael Brandon). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Wayward Tyler (Mark Moraghan-US). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Ivor Owns Up (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Frank (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Train Stops Play (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Tootle, Harry Hogwarts, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Bulldog (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Bowled Out (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Toyland Express, Benny, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin). * The Further Adventures of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) and The Ending. The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and A Big Day for Casey Jr (Ringo Starr-US). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Casey Jr Saves The Day (Season 1) (Ringo Starr-US). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Melissa (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: All At Sea (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Harry Hogwarts Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: One Good Turn (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Escape (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Tender Engines (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Trust Casey Jr (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Rustee Rails's Forest (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Tootle Runs Away (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Saved From Scrap (Ringo Starr-US). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Woolly Bear (George Carlin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Casey Jr and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin). * The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Montana and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) and The Ending. The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends. * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: The Intro and The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Montana Takes A Dip (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Frank Rides Again (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: Georgia's Special Special (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Tillie's New Route (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Tillie's Adventure (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Four Little Engines (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Choo Choo and the Refreshment Lady (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Home at Last (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: The Diseasel (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Silver Fish Does It Again (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Minvera (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: Wilson's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Casey Jr, Tillie, and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Tillie Knows Best (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Tillie and the Special Cars (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Casey Jr and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: Tillie and the Garbage (Michael Brandon). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: Heroes (George Carlin). * The Classic Stories of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 21: Excellent Tillie (Michael Brandon) and the Ending. The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 1: Intro and The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 2: Down by the Docks. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 3: Casey Junior. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 4: The Three Caballeros. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 5: Saludos Amigos. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 6: Casey Jr's Anthem. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: The Whistle Song. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 8: Accidents Will Happen. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 9: Emelius Browne. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 10: Tootle's Trip Sea Side. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 11: Budgie the Helicopter. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 12: Blue's Duck. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 13: Come For The Ride. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 14: It's Great To Be A Disney Character. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 15: Island of Fantasyland. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 16: Roll Call. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 17: Snow. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 18: Navigation. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 19: Little Engines. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 20: Hear The Engines Coming. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 21: Searching Everywhere * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 22: I Know How The Moon Must Feel. * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 23: Go Go Casey Jr! * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 24: Working Together And Working Together Again * The Sing Along Songs of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 25: Really Useful Engine and Ending. Gallery Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Jr as Thomas The Toyland Express.jpg|Toyland Express as Edward Rustee Rails Rides Again..jpg|Rustee Rails as Henry play-safe.jpg|Montana as Gordon Hogwarts02.jpg|Harry Hogwarts as James Tootle.jpg|Tootle as Percy Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Toby Toots_the_tender_engine..jpg|Toots as Duck Blue the Little Engine..png|Blue as Donald Huey the Strong Engine..png|Huey as Douglas Casey jr.and Friends - Ivor Number 8.png|Ivor as Oliver Tillie the tender engine..jpg|Tillie as Emily Casey jr.and Friends - Emma Number 6.png|Emma as Rosie Jones the Green Engine..png|Jones as Charlie Jake (Budgie).png|Jake as Stanley Speedymcallisterpromo.jpg|Speedy McAllister as Billy Casey jr.and Friends - Pufle Number 7.png|Pufle as Bill Dinosaur-train-engine-tracks-300.jpg|Scott as Ben freight-train-the-little-engine-that-could-46.4_thumb.jpg|Humphrey as Boco Melissa.jpg|Melissa as Mavis Porkysrailroad4.5.png|Silver Fish as Devious Diesel Pufferty.png|Pufferty as Fergus Steve the Strong Engine..png|Steve as Arry Mark the Diesel Engine..png|Mark as Bert The Nightmare Train.jpg|Cerberus as Diesel 10 Samson Design.jpg|Samson as Splatter Barker the Train..jpg|Barker as Dodge Char 58785.jpg|Mary as Flora The Brave Locomotive!.jpg|Linus as Stepney Rocky.jpg|Rocky as Himself Wilson.jpg|Wilson as Salty Timothy the Engine..png|Timothy as Harvey Rustytletc.jpg|Rusty as Hiro vlcsnap-2014-11-19-19h12m43s100.png|Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt Brewsterpromo.png|Brewster as Dennis Basil the British Engine..png|Basil as Stephen TheEvergreenExpress.jpg|Harvey Zilth as Connor anastasia-disneyscreencaps.com-3697.jpg|Beulah as Caitlin engine-35-the-little-engine-that-could-4.68_thumb.jpg|Shelbert as Bash Jason..png|Jason as Dash 500px-Johnny.png|Johnny as Ferdinand Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Winston Allen..png|Allen as Den Bart..png|Bart as Dart SPEED BUGGY.jpg|Speed Buggy as Fiery Flynn Casey jones n luke prototype pic by joel swedish dragon-d6iplk5.png|Luke as Timothy Marion.png|Marion as Herself John..png|John as Gator Dave..png|Dave as Reg Little Engine.png|Tracy as Lady The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Train Bus as Itself Isabella_Garica-Shapiro.jpg|Isabella as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Films *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines (Casey Jr version) *The Great Discovery (Casey Jr version) *Hero of the Rails (Casey Jr version) *Toy Island Rescue *Day of the Evil Engines *Blue Mountain Mystery (Casey Jr version) *King of the Railway (Casey Jr version) *Tale of The Brave (Casey Jr version) *The Adventure Begins (Casey Jr Version) *Fantasyland's Legend of the Lost Treasure *The Great Race (Casey Jr Version) *Casey Jr Saves The Day (Live on Stage) *Journey Beyond Fantasyland (Casey Jr and Friends) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Casey Jr. Circus Train Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:TTTE spoofs